Metronome
by TomorrowIsNeverPromised
Summary: met·ro·nome ˈmetrəˌnōm noun 1. a device used by musicians that marks time at a selected rate by giving a regular tick. Sometimes we wish we had a metronome in our lives, keeping everything steady, but no. This metronome is going wonky and these four teens life is going to be going at never before seen paces, leaving everyone confused about their feelings.
1. Slytherin Pride

**This is my first story ever that I plan on completing, at least I hope I can complete. **

**I do not own anything recognizable. J.K Rowling does. I'm also her biggest fan along with 5 million other people in the world... :)**

* * *

_Karen Lancaster_

"God Damn." I muttered under my breath. "God Damn, God Damn, God Dammit, God Dammit."

I am so damn nervous. I mean, wouldn't you be nervous. I am at some weird wizarding school, and an elderly lady is putting a tattered old hat on my head.

_Hm…_ It murmured. Wait. It murmured? How is that possible?

_Magic my dear. It replied, as if reading my mind. Wait. It probably did read my mind. Hm… Karen Lancaster. You are a very bright student._

Why thank you.

_You are also brave, but not in the Gryffindor chivalrous way, yet, you still have more guts than a quarter of Hogwarts._

I never knew that, how do you know the personality of others before they know it themselves? Are you always correct?

_Inquisitive. A quality of a Ravenclaw. Now, back to your sorting. You also have a lot more ambition than three-quarters of the school, and cunning. Slytherin qualities shine through. Loyal and kind, like a Hufflepuff. You also have wisdom beyond your years, you like to take the high road rather than the low road, you have a sense of honour, and you are stubborn. You could be in any of these houses and you would fit right in, yet we have to choose one._

We?

_Yes, as you also have a choice._

Alright, would you be so kind to tell me about the houses?

_Certainly, We'll start with Gryffindor, they are the brave, they don't hesitate to jump into battle, they are hot headed and have a sense of honor, then Slytherin, they are the cunning, they are also very ambitious, Hufflepuff, kind, loyal and hardworking, and last but not least, Ravenclaw, the sharpest, the most inquisitive and they have a love for learning._

I certainly wouldn't mind being in any of them, as they all have their strength and their flaws as with strength comes flaws.

_Yet most people want to be in Gryffindor as that is where all of the pure, and the good ones come from and not Slytherin as it has a reputation of offering the darkest wizards._

Well I like to think I am not most people. Being sorted into a certain house doesn't define you, you are just similar, it is your choices that define you. There is no right or wrong side, it's just a matter of perspective. I would've thought that you out of all peop- things would think that, yet here you are telling me the biased points of things. I honestly don't care which house I am in as that does not define my character nor my choices.

There was a pause.

_Well said. Let's make the decision now. This is very difficult, very, very difficult._

That is why it is not wise to try and categorize people.

_Right you are. I guess we shall first take away Hufflepuff. You are kind, loyal and hardworking, yet your patience doesn't quite make it; you don't have any patience for people who aren't as dedicated, hardworking as you, your loyalty, although endless, you must earn it as you don't trust as easily. Your kindness is often concealed with a sharp tongue and quick wit. You are only moderately friendly too. _

Okay, one down, two to go.

_Gryffindor is out I guess, as first and foremost, you don't want to be in that house. Then your bravery stems from loyalty, justice and honor so you wouldn't jump into a fight. Your moves are smooth, accurate and calculated rather than the typical Gryffindor brashness. Your chivalarity also has its limits. You are a coward at times._

Alright, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

_You would do best in either, they are just the same._

Well, let's hear the pros and cons I guess.

_Alright. You would do well in Ravenclaw as you are smart, sharp, you have a love for learning, you are inquisitive, you show all the qualities of a true Ravenclaw._

Then why not just put me in Ravenclaw?

_Because you also show all the qualities of a slytherin. Cunning, distrustful, your loyalty and respect is earned through their actions. You are very ambitious, and you are determined. You have quick wit, a sharp tongue and you are a brilliant actor._

So I am a mix between Slytherin and Ravenclaw?

_Indeed you are, although many of Slytherin and Ravenclaw factors intertwine._

Like?

_I think you know, yet I will say it anyways. With knowledge, comes ambition. With a love for learning and the climb for success comes determination. With cunning comes mental strength, most of the time anyways._

Well then, we are in a rock and a hard place aren't we?

_Yes we are._

So how are we going to choose?

_You'll have to make the decision._

They both sound like marvelous houses. I can't choose.

_But you must._

I can't choose.

_We will have to reach deep down into your thoughts. You want to make the world a better place. Oh, and interesting. You want to be in the house that needs you the most. I feel Slytherin has a horrible reputation, they need people to prove that they are not bad._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Thank you sorting hat.

_It was a pleasure. It's been a long time since I had such a challenge. We need more people like you. You may be the one to unite the two feuding families…_

I smiled. The hat was taken off my head by the Headmistress, who had a very pinched look on her face.

"Nine minutes long and you have been sorted into Slytherin." she muttered with an unconcealed look of bitterness and disgust.

She looked at me and I looked her unflinchingly in the eye. "It needed me the most." I replied simply. She nodded, although the bitterness and disgust didn't disappear.

"I will show you to your tutors."

She strode out of the room and I followed her.

* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I lay on the green couch in the Slytherin common room, head on Amazonia Mclaggen's lap while she stroke my hair. Amazonia is my long term girlfriend. We've 'dated' for 2 years, starting in third year. 'Dating' mainly involved snogging. Amazonia wasn't smart, nor was she funny, nor kind yet she was extremely hot, which is why I date her.

Albus was off somewhere snogging another girl. The common room door opened and the headmistress walked in, followed by a girl who I have never seen before. I quickly sat up.

"Scorpius Malfoy." she said curtly. Mcgonagall has never liked me. "You will be tutoring Ms. Lancaster twice a week. Ms. Lancaster has been sorted into Slytherin."

A new girl. That's a first.

I studied the new girl. She wore a baggy sweater and sweatpants. She had dark hair that was pulled into a messy bun. She had big nerd glasses which hid big eyes, full lips and a bit of acne here and there. Nothing special. She wasn't that good looking either.

She took a step tentatively took a step forward.

"Do I have to?" I asked the headmistress.

"I understand that you want to start a band, and you would like extra credit? If you tutor her, you will recieve both."

"Yes Ma'am" I nodded.

"Get to know each other now."

I grudgingly moved over and she cautiously sat down.

The headmistress left the room.

We both sat there silently for a while, then Amazonia decided to break the ice. "What about a game of twenty questions?" she giggled. Amazonia probably decided that Lancaster wasn't a threat to our 'Relationship'

Lancaster hesitated. "I guess I'll start. Where are you from?"

"Wiltshire, England" I answered coolly, I noticed she had an accent. "You?"

"Ontario, Canada" she replied. A canadian. "How long did your sorting take?" she asked.

Well isn't that a weird questions. "Approximately 45 seconds. Why?"

She looked oddly nervous. "Because mine took nine minutes. Is that natural?"

"No. Most take up to 4 minutes." I looked at her oddly. "What houses was it debating?"

"It said that I would fit just fine into any house, but it eliminated Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It said I showed all the traits for Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In the end-"

"Scorp!" I looked over. I thanked Merlin, because I dislike it when people ramble.

"What is it Al?"

"Mcgonagall just gave us permission to start a band!"

Lancaster looked over curiously. "Band? What instruments do you play?"

Al looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Karen Lancaster." she replied promptly. "You?"

"You don't know me?"

"No."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Since I just transfered to this school, no I don't know you."

"But everybody does."

"A little deflation to your ego would do you some good."

"He's Albus Potter." I answered promptly, I didn't want to hear the continuous bickering.

"Everybody knows me though! My father is famous!"

"Is your father just as pretentious as you?"

"No, his father is actually really humble." I decided to butt in.

"How can a humble man make someone as pretentious as him?"

"Lancaster! I am not pretentious!"

"Could've fooled me." she muttered. "Where is the library?"

"3rd floor, make a left turn."

She walked out of the common room.

"Could you be more pleasant towards her? I have to tutor her for the rest of the year!" I whined.

Albus winced. "That's too bad. She's not even pretty."

I rolled my eyes.

Maybe we could be friends, I mean, yeah, she doesn't really satisfy the physical aspect, but she knew nothing about our families, she could properly judge me, without my family name looming over me. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

_Rose Weasley_

I sat in the school library, it was a particularly busy night, apparently the seventh years had a mid term exam the next day, a preparation for their NEWTS. I gritted my teeth as a chatty seventh year walked past my table to sit at a table near mine. This was a sacred place to me.

How are you supposed to read in these conditions? I considered going back to my dorm, but the girls that I share a dorm with are very nosey. I wish I wasn't a Weasley.

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up to see a girl, my age with dark hair and wore a baggy sweater and big glasses. I have never seen her ever. I nodded silently and she sat down, with a pile of books, a weird tool behind her ear and a weird book that I have never seen in my life.

She opened the first book and I peeked at the cover. The standard book of spells, grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk. I have that one memorized, from cover to cover. I wonder why she's reading that book. Revision maybe.

She opened the weird book and took out the weird tool. She pushed the end down and started writing something down in the book with a neat scrawl. What did she think she was doing! You're not allowed to write in school property!

"Ummm- Can you help me? I can't particularly understand this. I realized I was staring at her.

"Um- Yeah. Sure." I sputtered, startled. I leaned over to look at her book. She was pointing at the chapter explaining mending charms. I gave her a weird look. She smiled slightly at me.

"I'm new to this. I just got here a few hours ago."

I nodded, comprehension dawning to me. She was the new girl that Mcgonagall wanted me to tutor.

"What's your name?" the headmistress hadn't mentioned her name.

"Karen Lancaster. You?"

I stared at her with undisguised surprise. "Rose Weasley…" I trailed off, waiting for the ceremonial, 'The daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley? Daughter of 2 thirds of the Golden Trio and niece of Harry Potter himself?'

"Nice to meet you."

She had an accent. I can't believe I didn't notice that, and not an Irish or Scottish accent, an american accent. "Are you from America?"

"Specifically Canada." she replied.

Well, that was a breath of fresh air.

"So can you help me?"

"Sure," I said smiling.

She knew nothing about my family, my parents, I think we'll be good friends.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review! Constructive criticism would be nice :) Updates might take really long, because I'm a naturally really slow writer, but I'll try.**

** -TomorrowIsNeverPromised**


	2. iPhones and Earphones

_And here's Chapter 2! This is up much faster than I expected, but don't expect this all the time, this is considered super fast for me :) I have alot of time on my hands right now. _

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, like the way I own a life, fast internet connection or I live in a warmer climate. I don't. _

* * *

_Albus Potter_

I rolled out of bed, feeling grumpy. Scorp and I had been planning the auditions for our band all night. We had finally agreed on a date that satisfied both our needs, for quidditch, prefect rounds and the rota I made for the girls that would like my services.

Saturday, September 19th was when it was going to be, at 8:00 AM to 11:00 AM, right before the hogsmeade visit.

All we need to do is announce it to the school.

Honestly, I feel overwhelmed by all this, I mean there so much work to be done, and I've never been a great multitasker

I groaned, I wanted to go back to sleep.

But I promised Scorp that I would help him put up posters today.

Screw him. I'm going back to sleep.

"Rise and Shine sleepyhead!" smirked Scorp.

"Screw you." I muttered.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I chucked my pillow at him.

"You promised." he said simply.

"I need my beauty sleep!" I sighed.

"Just get up Al."

"Shut up!" I grumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell your rota that you're going gay."

That got me up.

I looked at Scorpius. A smug smirk was plastered on his face. I scowled at him. I trudged towards the bathroom, annoyed.

* * *

_Karen Lancaster_

I woke up, nose in a book, literally. My nose hurts. I guess I fell asleep in the library. It was a very extravagant library, with more books than you can count. It looked nothing like the muggle libraries I've been too.

Rose was sleeping right across from me, looking perfectly at ease.

I got up quietly, when I realized that she was sleeping on my notebook. I tentatively tried to pull it out, without waking her up, but as you know, life sucks and yeah, she woke up.

"Wha-?" she woke up.

"I'm so sorry! I was trying to get my notebook out-, of course I was! But I was so stupid to think that I could get it out from under you, you know sometimes I don't use my brain, I think I have some sortof a mental issue, kinda like most times, but I'm so sorry! So so sorry, I can't believe I did that, I'm so so sorry, please don't turn me into a frog!" I apologized profusely.

"It's alright," she laughed. "Wait-" she stopped. "Turn you into a frog?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah,"

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Fairytales." I explained.

She nodded, a subtle look of comprehension dawning on her face. "Interesting." she nodded.

"I'm hungry."

"Well then, let's go eat breakfast."

* * *

_Rose Weasley_

We turn out to be a very good match.

She turns out to be very bright. After I finished helping her with charms, we talked. It's the first time I've actually had an enjoyable conversation with someone since-, I'd rather not say actually. I don't like to think about it.

We talked about books, she's a very big fan of John Green. Never heard of him, but I promised I'd try her favourite, if she'd read one of my favourites, Pride and Prejudice.

We didn't talk at all about our families. When I asked her, she simply brushed it off and changed the subject, and she had a look of mild discomfort on her face. I'm curious, and next to nothing can stop a curious Rose Weasley. No, nothing can stop a curious Rose Weasley.

"Hey! Rose!" Karen pointed at a poster advertising a band that was starting, "Do you play anything?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Um- yeah"

No one knew that I played an instrument except my parents and Hugo, I wasn't too keen on letting anyone know, as that would probably bring attention to me.

"What instrument?"

"Um- Violin actually,"

"I wish I could play the piano here…" she muttered.

"We actually have a music room here, with all the instruments you can imagine, it was dedicated to an old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Apparently he was a huge believer in the magic of music." I leaned in to get a better look at the poster.

"We have to play together sometime!" she exclaimed. I snapped back.

"Um- well-" I stammered apprehensively.

"Come on!"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Why not?"

"Oh wait- I think I heard my name, my um- owl is calling for me… Yeah, I'm coming Owl- um- y, yeah that's his name, see you later bye!"

I rushed away.

If I had more time to look at that poster, I would've seen who was leading it, I wouldn't have even considered joining, but too late.

* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I casually ate my eggs, when I saw Lancaster coming my way.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly as I sank into my seat, but she already saw me and was coming my way. I know I said that maybe we could be friends, but not at 9:00 am in the morning, I'm tired. I just came back from a snogging session with Amazonia, in the broom closet and before that I had to put up posters with Albus. Worse than that, I just saw her come in with Weasley.

Weasley and I, we have a very long and complicated history which ended up in us hating each others guts.

Lancaster finally reached me and sat beside me.

"Good morning Scorpius." she smiled, before looking at the selection of food on the table. "Oh my god, where does all this food come from?" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

I smirked, amused.

She piled some pancakes onto her plate. "Do they have any maple syrup?" she asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea what maple syrup is."

"You don't?" she asked, looking scandalised. "What about poutine? Or beavertails?"

"You eat a beavers' tail in Canada?"

"No! You really don't know?"

"No."

"One day you'll have to try some." she snorted. "They're yummy."

I smirked. "Anything with the name 'Beavertail' or 'Poutine' has to taste disgusting."

"Stop smirking, your face will stay like that. Honestly. Where's Amazonia?"

"Off somewhere, doing something."

"You don't know?"

"Nope." I answered tonelessly.

"Do you even care?"

"No."

"Well looky here, best boyfriend in the entire world." she answered sarcastically in a western accent.

"So what kind of music do you like?" she asked casually.

"What?"

"You're starting a band, so what kind of music are you going to be playing?"

"Any I guess, originals, covers of older muggle music, newer muggle music, old wizarding, newer wizarding,"

"Oh my god! You have to hear my playlist on my iPhone!"

I looked at her confused. "First of all, who is this 'God' that you talk about, second of all, what the fuck is a playlist and third of all, what the hell is an iPhone?"

She just totally ignored me as she dug through her bag to pull out a small square device. She pressed a button and it lit up. She dug out a string that divided into two at the end and attached it to it.

After a moment she handed one end to me. "Put it in your ear." she instructed, putting her half in her ear.

"Why?"

"Just put it in."

When I put it in I heard music. I slow song played.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_And anywhere, I would have followed you._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something…_

I took it out of my ear after the song ended, shocked. "What is this device?" I asked.

"An iPhone." she answered, touching the lit up surface of the 'iPhone'

"That song was from 9 years ago, by a great big world, listen to this one."

I put the half back in my ear, this time persay a bit more confidently.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

"Scorp!"

I pulled my half out of my ear, before turning around to face Al.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"What were you doing?" he asked, accusingly, he wasn't very fond of Lancaster.

"Good morning Albus. He was listening to music." replied Lancaster, nonchalantly.

"From a string?"

"They're called earphones."

"That's a stupid name."

"Who are you to call something stupid?" she asked.

"Because I'm Harry Bloody Potter's son!"

"And I'm Jonathan Bloody Lancaster's daughter!" she imitated in an overly haughty voice.

Albus looked positively miffed.

"Do you know who my father is? He is one of the greatest wizards alive."

"Wonderful." she answered.

Albus stormed off.

* * *

_Albus Potter_

That girl gets on my bloody nerves.

I'm Albus Bloody Potter! I'm not letting some Canadian getting in my way! Much less an ugly one like her. Honestly, it doesn't even look like she cares about how she looks, I mean, look at her, baggy sweater, baggy pants, acne, her hair's the only thing that even looks satisfactory, even then, it's a boring brown.

"Albus!" called a voice, that I have know identified as Lancaster.

I groaned.

"Albus Potter stop right there."

I stopped and spun around, I don't know why, but I did.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

I looked at her surprised.

"I don't want to get off on the wrong foot, do you want to be friends?" she asked.

I silently debated it in my head.

"Fine." I groaned.

"And earphones really do work," she added, handing me one, I looked at her strangely.

"Oh my god, you guys are so clueless." she groaned, "Put it into your ear." I looked at her apprehensively before carefully putting it in my ear. I heard music.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed. "What is this positively muggle device?"

"An iPhone." she rolled her eyes. "Honestly catch up people."

She smiled at me before walking away.

Well isn't that just wonderful? I ran my hand through my hair. I'm now friends with Karen bloody Lancaster. What's this going to do to my image?

* * *

_Merry two days before christmas everybody! The songs that I put in here are called Say Something by A Great Big World (I imagine the version with Christina Aguilera in it) and Counting Stars by OneRepublic._


End file.
